Ambivalencia: Nube & Tormenta
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas 1859. - 9/?. - En las aguas termales. - Shonen Ai.
1. Novios, no

**Título****:** Novios, no.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato.

**Género:** General**, **Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen:** Ellos en definitiva _no_ eran novios.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira _;)

**04/05/11.**

Hibari, se decía a sí mismo que ellos no eran novios. Aunque pensaba en _él_, aunque quería verlo, aunque fuera sólo un poco y de lejos.

Gokudera, se repetía una y otra vez que no eran novios. Aunque salieran a pasear por Namimori, aunque se quedaran de ver en la azotea de la escuela y se besaban y tocaban, hasta que quedaban satisfechos de momento.

Se atraían, se gustaban, pero no se amaban. No tenían sentimientos serios más allá de la atracción sobre el cuerpo del otro, por lo que no eran "exclusivos", pareja, amantes o como diablos se dijera.

Pero Hibari se molestaba, y quería _"morder hasta la muerte" _a cualquier estudiante o persona que se le acercara al italiano, o siquiera lo mirara.

Hayato por su parte, gruñía por lo bajo cada que el de cabellos negros tenía que irse a patrullar por su amada escuela o en el peor de los casos, Hibird atraía toda su atención o mimos.

Pero no, ellos en definitiva NO eran novios; ni tenían sentimientos por el otro y mucho menos se ponían celosos. ¿Pues quién creían que eran, ah?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Porque hay cosas que escribo y no siempre posteo :D<p>

Esto será una colección para aquellas viñetas, drabbles u one shot que he escrito o escribiré de esta hermosa pareja, mi favorita ;)

Como este es pequeño, mañana subiré otro que ya tengo escrito :P


	2. Eres débil

**Título****:** Eres débil.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Tsuna.

**Género:** General, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 1859 y quizá hasta 5927.

**Resumen:** Él le dijo que era _"Débil"_, Gokudera ya lo sabía. Aunque el significado que ambos tenían era completamente diferente.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Amano Akira-sama.

**05/07/11.**

_"Eres débil"._

Le dijo en una ocasión Hibari luego de mandarlo contra el suelo con una de sus tonfas.

Ahí, totalmente agitado, Gokudera lo veía con el ceño fruncido y enojado, limpiándose con la mano la sangre de su labio reventado.

¿Quién era él para decirle eso? O en el mejor de los casos... por qué lo hacía.

Él ya lo sabía.

Es consciente que solamente existen dos o tres personas en el mundo más fuertes que el prefecto, y que meterse con él en una lucha resulta en vano, pero no por eso no le va a dar la cara o desafiarlo al pasarse con sus comentarios o amenazas...

... sobre todo hacia su Décimo.

Eso es algo que no puede permitir.

Por eso es que no le importa salir herido o ver que aquello es inútil si puede dejarle en claro a Hibari Kyoya que aquello, que sus palabras o sus acciones están de sobra, y que él como la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola está ahí para responder a sus insultos y proteger al capo de todo.

Lo que la Tormenta no sabe ni se da cuenta... es que él lo considera precisamente débil al tener y demostrar efusivamente esos sentimientos que entorpecen y ciegan su potencial al preocuparse por otras personas, al tomarles cariño y no preocuparse únicamente por su persona o perfeccionar sus habilidades y así aumentar su poder.

Porque eso y pasión es algo que el herbívoro claramente tiene, pero sus tontos afectos son los que lo imposibilitan a ser mejor. A ser alguien digno de él, y no un simple herbívoro con una cadena que lo ata a Sawada Tsunayoshi, otro herbívoro enclenque que no lo merece.

Eso, es lo que más molesta a Hibari Kyoya de esa situación y lo que no tolera pero nunca se lo dirá, primero muerto que aceptarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otro drabble que escribí el mes pasado :P<p>

Más que nada en este quería dejar en claro por qué a Hibari le "cae mal" Gokudera, lo que se traduce más que nada como _celos _al estar siempre viendo y escuchando cómo la Tormenta se desvive por Tsuna, cómo por él puede arriesgar su vida e inclusive, desafiarlo sin importarle que nunca le va a poder ganar. Y sin embargo lo hace.

Pues nada más de momento, mañana otro drabble y muchas gracias a: **_Sara ne-san, Artemisa, Vene-san & D. Lawliet_** por sus lindos comentarios ;)


	3. Me gustas

**Título****:** Me gustas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato.

**Género:** General, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **A Hibari le gustaba... aunque aceptarlo, no era lo mismo y mucho menos tan fácil como decírselo al herbívoro.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Amano Akira-sama.

**05/07/11.**

Gokudera ya se había dado cuenta de que constantemente alguien lo observaba. Le tomó poco tiempo dar con esta persona, siendo nada más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya, el Guardián de la Nube, confundiéndolo un poco, debe de admitir.

Porque es decir... ¿por qué el bastardo de Hibari lo miraba constantemente? Era algo, que no llegaba a entender.

La respuesta, se resumía a un simple:

_"Me gustas"._

Era lo que Hibari decía en su mente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, pero el herbívoro no llegaba a entenderlo. Lo sabía, por las expresiones que ponía, o que se diera la vuelta y se marchara sin mirar hacia atrás.

Para él, aquello tampoco era fácil. ¿Cuándo se había escuchado decir o visto, que a él le gustara alguien? Nunca, pues así había sido hasta hace poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo interesante que resultaba el italiano, o la pasión con la que solía desafiarlo.

Eso le gustó, eso, y él mismo.

Le gustaba su cuerpo, su rostro pálido, esos fieros e hipnotizantes ojos verdes que mataban literalmente a más de uno, sus cabellos plateados, su ambigua personalidad y hasta su entusiasmo de no rendirse nunca y perseverar frente a todo.

_Todo_ le gustaba de Gokudera Hayato, aunque no sabía qué hacer para que éste se diera cuenta.

¡Lo quería!

Quería que fuera suyo y sólo lo mirara a él. Que se alejara de ese par de herbívoros, y pasara todo su tiempo a su lado. Que no mirara ni le sonriera a nadie más. ¡Sólo a él!

Lo único que tenía que hacer era idear un plan para decirle que le gustaba o algún sinónimo en su lenguaje (lo cual no era fácil siendo él un carnívoro sin tontos sentimientos por nadie más... que no fuera el herbívoro, claro) que la Tormenta le correspondiera (otra cosa difícil, más no imposible) y por último, que aceptara exclusivamente salir con él. Algo tan complicado como hacer que el bebé aceptara tener una pelea.

Pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido, ese herbívoro lo valía y haría cualquier cosa (obligarlo o sobornarlo, si hacía falta) para que saliera con él. Era Hibari Kyoya, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina después de todo, ¿no? Todo lo que quería lo obtenía por las buenas o por las malas, y esa decisión… la tenía Gokudera Hayato.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Sí, en efecto... en un futuro próximo (no en el siguiente drabble, aclaro) haré la continuación sobre lo que Hibari hizo para<em> "confesarse"<em> a Gokudera :3

Uhm... me he quedado sin pequeñas viñetas, por lo que no sé cuando suba la siguiente (todo depende de la inspiración) aunque puede ser un poco más extensa o un one shot en regla.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agradezco infinitamente a **_Male-san, Vene-san, Artemisa_** & **_D. Lawliet _**;)

Nos veremos pronto :D


	4. Entre el odio y la pasión

**Título****:** Entre el Odio y la Pasión.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Hibari ya no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenían, quería más. Pero Gokudera no quería eso, ¿qué haría entonces?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de Amano Akira-sama :D

**12/10/11.**

A Gokudera le hacía falta...

En los últimos cuatro meses se había acostumbrado a él, a Hibari Kyoya, a sus _"Te morderé hasta la muerte"_ para luego proceder entre golpes y jalones a besarse y morderse con desesperación. A arrancarse prácticamente la ropa y tener sexo desenfrenado y apasionado en cualquier lugar en el que se enfrentaban hasta quedar completamente satisfechos y con sonrisas presuntuosas para luego continuar cada uno con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Hibari… hoy, ni ayer, ni el día anterior a ese, estaba. Cada día se alejaba más de él y lo ignoraba cuando se encontraban.

A Hayato le daba igual, no le importaba... aunque eso era mentira.

Sus ojos lo buscaban en los pasillos, en el patio y en la azotea a todas horas, disminuyendo cada vez más la atención y cuidados que tenía hacia su Décimo o las discusiones y el tiempo de "caridad" que pasaba con Yamamoto.

Todo, por aquel maldito bastardo que ya no estaba satisfecho con lo que le daba cuando estaban juntos, con lo esporádicos encuentros o minutos contados para hacerlo. Hibari quería más, quería que fuera sólo suyo y todo el mundo lo supiera. Quería la exclusividad (el derecho legal) de poder tocarlo, besarlo y hacerlo suyo cada que quisiera. El problema radicaba entonces que la Tormenta no quería ni buscaba eso. El sexo con él era increíble, no lo iba a negar, pero no quería "intimar" más con el Guardián de la Nube, y eso era lo que Kyoya no entendía.

Lo que lo molestaba, y el motivo por el que ahora ignoraba totalmente al italiano. Si el herbívoro no quería tomar en serio lo que tenían, entonces no estaba interesado en seguir teniendo sexo con él. Que se buscara a otro... a ver si _ese_ herbívoro era tan bueno como lo era él.

Pero había algo más allá del sexo con el presidente del Comité de Disciplina. Gokudera se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso, por lo que contra todo pronóstico y haciendo a un lado su orgullo es que lo decidió. Terminó haciéndose a la idea de sus condiciones y las aceptó.

Sólo por eso y al verlo en el patio desde la ventana de su salón de clases es que decidió ir a hablar con él pese a las protestas y gritos de su profesor por hacer que regresara a su lugar.

Así que a tan solos unos cuantos metros de distancia fue que le habló.

- ¡Hibari!

Pero el aludido, como otras veces, lo ignoró. Pasó a su lado sin decirle nada o siquiera mirarlo, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia.

No quería saber ni tener nada que ver con Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Hey, escúchame! –le gritó, dando un par de pasos al frente.- ¡Te quiero! ¿Lo entiendes, maldito bastardo? ¿Contento, ahora?

Consiguiendo al menos que el de cabellos negros se detuviera.

- ¿Disculpa? –volteando a verlo segundos después, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

- ¡Y-Ya lo dije, no lo voy a repetir! ¿Me oyes?

Gokudera miraba molesto hacia otro lado, queriendo ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenía. Hibari, sí que era un bastardo al ponerlo en esa situación tan vergonzosa y patética, pero todo era porque en el fondo también lo quería y sentía algo por él.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con saber eso, eh?

Por primera vez en la semana, Kyoya le estaba dirigiendo la palabra y hasta invadiendo su espacio personal al acortar los pasos que los separaban.

- Yo… ¡Yo qué sé! –se enoja.- ¡Tú querías que dijera eso! ¿No? ¡Yo no tengo ni la menor idea, no me preguntes a mí!

- Hn. ¿Qué no eres el herbívoro más inteligente de esta escuela? –una media sonrisa curva sus labios, al jalarlo de la corbata y acercarse hasta su oído para poder susurrarle.- Significa entonces que te gano a ti. Eres mío ahora, y para siempre.

Le muerde la oreja, sonriendo ante el quejido que suelta.

- ¡Qué mierda me estás haciendo, idiota! -se separa.

- Te dejo mi marca.

- ¡Tu marca, y una mierda! –le reclama, a punto de sacar su dinamita.- ¡Eres un maldito sádico!

- Y aún así me quieres.

Ante eso, Gokudera no puede objetar nada. No ahora que lo ha aceptado y se lo ha dicho.

- ¡Cállate! –murmura en cambio, jalándolo ahora él de la corbata.- ¡Te odio!

- Ya somos dos, herbívoro.

Sin decir nada más, ambos eliminan el espacio que los separaba y se besas con pasión. Minutos después, caminan hasta una de las bodegas más cercanas para continuar con lo que están haciendo.

Tanto uno como otro, ya extrañaban y les hacía falto esa clase de sexo, ¿cierto?

¡Por supuesto!

Sólo hacía falta ver cómo se tocaban, besaban y las veces que volvieron a repetirlo ese día y al día siguiente también. Era como si quisieran ponerse al corriente, y eso en definitiva estaba muy bien.

****Fin.****

* * *

><p>Creo que soy un desastre en eso de las actualizaciones u.ú?<p>

Según yo tengo una bonita agenda (que obviamente no utilizo ¬¬?) y por eso no sé qué debo actualizar ni cuándo. Todo un desastre sin duda, pero bueno...

Hoy, una viñeta de esta colección que no se me olvida y que le tengo mucho cariño :D Muchas gracias a **_Male-san, Mimichibi-Diethel, erza & YukinoMare _**por sus lindos comentarios, dedicada con mucho gusto a ustedes :P

Bueno, sin más por ahora... muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;)

PD. Espero traer pronto un nuevo drabble o viñetas de estos dos, que tanto queremos ;3


	5. No

**Título:** _"No"._

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Tsuna y Kyoko.

**Género:** General. Romance implícito.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen:** Gokudera tenía algo que pedirle a Hibari, pero su respuesta era rotunda. Era un claro: _"No"._

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío. Es de Amano Akira.

**10/10/11.**

Gokudera ya se estaba cansando de esa situación.

- ¡Hibari!

- No.

- ¡Pero no te he dicho nada, maldición! –detiene sus pasos a mitad del pasillo luego de venirlo persiguiendo desde su oficina.

El prefecto también se detiene, volteando a verlo y manteniendo su neutra expresión. Lo analiza detenidamente antes de contestar.

- No hace falta que lo hagas herbívoro, la respuesta es no.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir y ya me estás diciendo que no! ¡Escúchame aunque sea, maldito!

Kyoya afila su mirada al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle de esa forma? Debería morderlo hasta la muerte…

… pero no lo hace, porque existe una razón para no hacerlo.

Así que cambia de opinión.

- Bien, tienes treinta segundos y contando. –dice en cambio, cruzando sus brazos en el proceso.

- Bueno…

¿Por dónde empieza? No se esperaba que el prefecto accediera a escucharlo tan pronto. Lo ha tomado desprevenido, debe de admitir.

- Verás… -inicia.- El Viernes es el cumpleaños del Décimo y yo me preguntaba si tú…

- No. –es su respuesta tajante, dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino.

- ¡Hi-Hibari, espera! ¿A dónde diablos es que vas? ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y tú…! –lo ignora por completo, apresurando más su paso.- ¡Hibari, escúchame, maldición!

Si es algo relacionado con el herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi entonces no le interesa. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Gokudera Hayato si fuera respecto a otro tema, pero si es por aquel que se desvive llamándolo_"Décimo"_ a todas horas y tratando de complacer siempre, entonces no.

No quiere escucharlo y la respuesta siempre va a ser un rotundo_ "No", _sea lo que sea.

Se pregunta en cambio, ¿cuándo el herbívoro rebelde aprenderá que hay más personas a su alrededor (por ejemplo, él, Hibari Kyoya) y que éstas, sí están interesadas en él a diferencia de aquel herbívoro que sólo tiene ojos para Sasagawa Kyoko?

Por su bien, ojalá que pronto o tendrá que morderlo hasta la muerte hasta que se de cuenta por las buenas o por las malas.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más que tenía escrita por ahí :D<p>

Ah, querido Gokudera... ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que Hibari te quiere? Si fuera así, no tendríamos que escribir 1859, o bueno... lo seguiríamos haciendo para confirmar y reafirmar que su relación es cannon y muy bonita xD

Pues nada más de momento, gracias por leer y comentar. Gracias, infinitas a _**Mimichibi-Diethel, Male-san, neon-san, YukinoMare **_&_** Erza**_ por sus lindos comentarios ;)


	6. Formas de agradecimiento

**Título:** Formas de agradecimiento.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** El Hibari Kyoya del Futuro & Gokudera Hayato.

**Género:** General. Romance.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859. Situado en el Arco del Futuro.

**Resumen: **El agradecimiento que tenía que darle al Hibari del Futuro por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, no era como ninguno otro que antes había dado o… sentido. Era muy diferente, y aún así no se podía negar.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío. Es de Amano Akira.

**01/01/12.**

A Gokudera le costó mucho hacerse a la idea de que tenía que "agradecerle" apropiadamente al Hibari del Futuro en su estancia en esa época, o más bien… fue la forma en la que tenía que hacerlo lo que aún no terminaba de entender y aceptar.

Porque era "extraño" y sobre todo, muy difícil.

¿Cuándo se había visto que él, Gokudera Hayato, Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola besará a alguien para mostrarle su agradecimiento?

Nunca.

Aquello ni siquiera lo hacía con su capo, ¿por qué entonces sí tenía que hacerlo con el Hibari del Futuro?

¿Por qué el bastardo (¡Oh! Por qué lo seguía siendo, eso no había cambiado por lo que había visto) no aceptaba simplemente sus disculpas por lo bajo, entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido luego de haberlo salvado del peligro en turno, llevarle a Uri hasta su habitación a las tantas de la madrugada o darle una pista para resolver el Sistema C.A.I.?

¿Por qué sin más, no aceptaba ni permitía que él se disculpara de otra forma? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, con un beso en los labios como si fueran…?

¡No, no quería ni pensarlo! ¡Le aterraba! ¡Su pulso se disparaba, su mente se nublaba y podía desmayarse si tuviera un atisbo de respuesta!

Y lo que más lo enojaba, lo que más lo enfurecía era la estúpida respuesta que el Guardián de la Nube le daba: _"Agradéceme al estilo italiano... ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es nada para ti, cierto?" _esperando en su sitio de lo más tranquilo a que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

A que él se acercara con el corazón latiendo tan rápido, todo nervioso, tenso y sonrojado, sudando, y que lo besará en la boca.

Aunque más que besarlo, se dedicaba a mantener sus labios cerrados sobre los otros entreabiertos por largos segundos, hasta que el Hibari del Futuro le decía que así estaba bien, que bastaba su agradecimiento y el desgraciado todavía le regalaba una media sonrisa presuntuosa cuando él se alejaba luego de haber terminado con el beso.

A veces… le daba la impresión de que Hibari disfrutaba esos momentos. Pero sólo era una impresión sin fundamento.

Las cosas se empezaron a complicar cuando el hombre de 25 años le decía que abriera su boca y no tensara de aquella forma sus labios. O peor aún, cuando empezaba a corresponderle el beso, a marcar un ritmo hasta sentir cómo su lengua jugaba y luchaba con la otra y el inocente, riguroso beso de agradecimiento se volvía violento, apasionado, devastador, hasta robarles el aliento aunque él no quisiera. Aunque él se opusiera y tratara de detenerlo…

… o al menos, eso fue al principio.

Después, ya no tuvo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de hacerlo. Aquello era adictivo. El alguna vez prefecto ya lo había vuelto un experto en el arte de besar.

Claro que ahora, días después, quedaba claro que esos besos, que esa forma de agradecimiento ya no le bastaba a Hibari Kyoya, él quería y _necesitaba_ más. Otra forma en la que Gokudera Hayato le agradeciera.

Hayato lo sabía, y aquello hacía que se tensará y preocupara más porque sabía dónde podían terminar aquellos besos. Esas caricias que el japonés le daba con mayor insistencia e intensidad.

¡Y era una locura!

¡Él no iba a hacerlo por primera vez con el Hibari del Futuro! ¡Dios, si le llevaba diez años de diferencia! ¡Si era un adulto! ¡Si era un hombre! ¡Todo estaba mal con esa implicación!

Y sin embargo… no podía hacer nada.

No podía decirle que no, que parara, que dejara de besarlo y distraerlo de aquella forma para ir descendiendo por su pecho, por su abdomen, para luego tocar con aquellas manos hábiles, casi mágicas, su miembro.

Estaban llegando a un nuevo nivel. Lo sabía, y cada vez estaba más cerca de hacerlo con Hibari. Mentiría si no admitiera para sí mismo que tenía miedo, pero no se lo podía decir. No podía dejar que él se diera cuenta. Hibari estaba haciendo tanto por todos ellos…

- ¿Hey, qué te pasa herbívoro? Estás temblando.

El de ojos azules deja de besar su cuello, de tocarlo, alejándose un poco para verlo.

- ¡N-No es cierto! –niega, mirando hacia otro lado pese a que no deja de temblar.- Es… ¡Es tu imaginación, idiota!

- ¿Lo es?

- Sí.

Cubre sus ojos, pues no quiere verlo. No quiere que se dé cuenta de que está mintiendo. Aquello ya de por sí es vergonzoso.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunta de pronto, y aquella simple cuestión hace que lo miré y se incorpore exaltado en la cama para quedar sentado, pues aquello es como un insulto para él.

Su cuerpo incluso deja de temblar.

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, yo no le temo a nada!

- Sí… pues tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.

El de cabellos negros se sienta al pie de la cama, entrecerrando sus ojos como si nada.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no! –le desafía.- ¡Continuemos donde lo dejamos! ¡Vamos!

Gokudera lo toma de su camisa de vestir abierta y lo atrae con brusquedad hacia sí. Kyoya ni siquiera se inmuta por su reacción.

- … No, ya no quiero. Mejor vete a tu habitación.

- Me estás… -su ceja se alza en confusión.- ¿Me estás corriendo?

- No, sólo te estoy diciendo que te vayas a descansar. Ya es tarde y aún tienes que trabajar con el Sistema C.A.I.

La Tormenta se enoja, dándole igual.

- ¡Bien! ¡Cómo quieras!

Y sin más, comienza a arreglarse la ropa y buscar sus tenis.

_"¡Este idiota! ¡Primero me hace todo eso, y luego ya no quiere! Bueno… al menos hoy no lo hice con él"._

Sus facciones se suavizas y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios al sentirse victorioso, desapareciendo al instante siguiente al darse cuenta de lo que el Guardián a hecho por él.

Su _"¿Hey, qué te pasa herbívoro? Estás temblando"_ y su _"¿Tienes miedo?"_ vienen a su mente, comprendiendo que se ha dado cuenta de que no quería seguir con eso, hacerlo, y que sí, tenía miedo.

_"¡Ese bastardo!"._

Quiere odiarlo, gritarle y maldecirlo pero no puede. Detalles como estos son los que hacen que siga besándolo y dejando que Hibari lo siga tocando de aquella forma. Así que hace a un lado su orgullo y antes de irse, le llama.

- ¡Hibari!

- ¿Qué quieres? Vete a tu cuarto ya. Hoy estás siendo muy ruidoso, herbívoro.

El italiano se acerca a él, permaneciendo ahí por largos segundos. No es hasta que alza su vista para verlo cuando por fin se lo dice con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y su ceño fruncido.

- … G-Gracias. –inclinándose para besarlo a su "estilo italiano", como él lo llama.

El beso es tierno. Apenas un contacto entre sus labios y por primera vez desde que han llegado al Futuro, esta vez Gokudera se lo da por su propia voluntad, porque en verdad quiere.

- ¡Pero no te acostumbre, eh!

Es lo último que le dice, antes de dejar la habitación del Hibari del Futuro.

Éste, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, muy diferentes de aquellas medias sonrisas burlonas o presuntuosas que ahora esboza con mayor facilidad que en el pasado.

Sonríe, porque ése herbívoro sí que lo sorprende.

No cabe duda de que le gusta recibir este tipo de agradecimiento por parte del italiano, y puede permanecer otro tiempo más con este tipo de besos, siempre y cuando el herbívoro se los dé por su propia voluntad.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Nuevo año, otro aporte más de mi pareja favorita para iniciar de la mejor forma posible este 2012 :D<p>

Esta vez una viñeta tierna de estos dos, donde la diferencia de edad o tiempo no importa entre ellos; me ha gustado como quedó, ¿saben? Por ello se la dedico con mucho cariño a **_Male-san, Mimichibi-Diethel_ **& **_Erza_ **por su lindos comentarios n_n

Si bien es cierto que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones y no he actualizado nada, con este nuevo año espero hacerlo pronto, así que paciencia, pronto lo haré ;)

Bueno, sin más por ahora y esperando que ustedes también han iniciado con el pie derecho, nos vemos pronto con otra viñetas más de esta colección o la actualización de otro fic. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	7. Lo quiero a él

**Título:** Lo quiero a él.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna y Reborn.

**Género:** Familia, Romance.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Hibari lo quería a él, a ese herbívoro.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío. Es de Amano Akira.

**19/01/12.**

Tsuna sabe que no tiene opción, y Reborn se ha encargado de terminar de confirmárselo. Quien tiene esa información, quien sabe cómo moverse por ese territorio y obtener lo que necesita es Hibari.

Así que si quiere obtener ese detalle _("¡Ah! ¿Por qué a Kyoko-chan se le ocurrió pedir algo así de cumpleaños?"_) y no defraudarla ni quedarle mal, es que tiene que ir a pedirle su ayuda.

Así que ahí está, en la oficina de Hibari, acompañado de Reborn para "impedir" a medias que el prefecto no lo muerda hasta la muerte por hacerle perder su tiempo, pero sobre todo, por invadir sin su permiso su territorio.

- Y eso es… eso es lo que necesito por favor, Hi-Hibari-san.

El castaño termina de explicarle con un claro nerviosismo qué es lo que necesita y para cuándo, mientras el Arcobaleno observa cada expresión y mínimo movimiento del Guardián de la Nube.

- Así que es eso, bebé. –él se reclina más en su silla, mirando con interés al Hitman.

- Sí. Qué dices entonces, Hibari… ¿contamos contigo?

- Ah, no lo sé… sabes que no haré esto gratis.

- Hn. -sonríe, al esperarse eso.- ¿Cuánto quieres, entonces? Tú pon el precio, Hibari.

- ¡Wao! Lo siento, bebé… -una media sonrisa curva sus labios.- Pero esta vez no quiero dinero.

- ¿E-Eh?

Tsuna es el primero en sorprenderse, o al menos en demostrarlo abiertamente luego de escuchar al prefecto.

- Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunta un interesado Reborn.

- … Lo quiero a él.

Tanto tutor como estudiante se quedan unos segundos en silencio, considerando las palabras del de ojos azules.

- ¿A… él? –cuestiona el Arcobaleno, porque no termina de entenderlo. A qué, o mejor dicho… a quién se refiere exactamente con eso. ¿A Tsuna?

No, lo descarta de inmediato pues sabe que no es así. ¿Pero entonces, a quién se refiere?

- Sí, quiero a ese herbívoro… quiero a Gokudera Hayato. –les aclara con una media sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Hii! –al escucharlo y procesar sus palabras, Tsuna pone el grito en el cielo completamente aterrado.- ¡P-Pero, pero…! ¡No puedes pedir a Gokudera-kun a cambio de eso, Hi-Hibari-san! ¡Él no es… él no es ningún objeto para intercambiar o dar!

- Ja. –se burla él.- ¿Qué no es tu proclamada Mano Derecha? ¿Qué no eres tú su preciado "Décimo", su Jefe? –afila su mirada para agregar con el mismo tono y semblante arrogante.- Pensé que él haría cualquier cosa que tú le pidieras sin objetar nada.

- ¡No, te equivocas! –le dice.- ¡Ante todo… Gokudera-kun es un importante amigo para mí!

- ¡Eh! Qué lástima entonces… tal parece que no les podré ayudar.

Kyoya entrecierra sus ojos y cruza sus brazos ahí sentado en su silla, dándoles a entender que ya se pueden marchar.

El Guardián del Cielo se queda ahí en su puesto, repitiéndose mentalmente que no puede hacer eso, no puede "darle" a Hibari-san a Gokudera-kun como si fuera un simple objeto. Es su mejor amigo, se repite, cerrando con fuerza sus manos.

_"¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan… no podré conseguirte ese regalo, lo siento!"._

Tsuna está a punto de encaminarse a la puerta para marcharse cuando Reborn vuelve a hablar.

- De acuerdo. Tendrá a Gokudera, Hibari.

- ¿Q-Qué? –el castaño lo mira al instante, reprochándole su respuesta.- ¡Reborn, no! ¡Qué está diciendo, no podemos…!

- Quieres hacer feliz a Kyoko, ¿o no? –le interrumpe, consiguiendo que se calle por un par de segundos.

- S-Sí, pero… -murmura por lo bajo dubitativo- ¡Pero aún así… no podemos darle a Gokudera-kun! ¡No es un objeto o mercancía, Reborn!

- Ya lo sé. -responde serio el Hitman, mirando al Guardián de la Nube.

_"Pero también sé por qué Hibari está pidiendo eso"._

Los dos se quedan sin palabras hasta que Hibari decide intervenir para aclarar.

- Si te sirve de algo, herbívoro… -se dirige a Tsuna.- Te garantizo que no lo morderé hasta la muerte o de ninguna otra manera, ni tampoco… le haré nada que él no quiera. ¿Es eso es suficiente para ti?

- ¿Eh?

Al escucharlo decir eso, una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Reborn al ver que ha acertado en lo que pensaba. Hibari quiere a Gokudera.

- Ya oíste, Tsuna… no obtendrás una mejor oferta ni trato de Hibari. ¿Qué dices?

- Pero… -él aún se niega.

Aun si Hibari-san le garantiza que no le hará daño ni lastimará a Gokudera-kun, sigue sin cambiar la forma en la que lo está pidiendo. Lo quiere a cambio de ayudarlo a conseguir el regalo de Kyoko-chan y eso no puede ser.

Reborn sabe lo que está pensando por lo que le cambia la forma de ver las cosas.

- Míralo de está forma, Tsuna inútil… como buena Mano Derecha que Gokudera quiere ser, es necesario que se lleve mejor con los demás Guardianes por lo que es necesario pasar más tiempo con ellos, y eso incluye a Hibari, que resulta ser el Guardián más fuerte de la Familia. -hace una pausa para luego agregar a modo de complicidad.- Que únicamente pase tiempo con él es un pequeño detalle que nadie le va a decir, ¿cierto?

Su mirada se encuentra con la de ojos azules, pensándoselo un instante el prefecto para terminar accediendo.

- Cierto.

- Esto es por la Familia, Tsuna, y todos salen ganando... Gokudera también.

¿Será como le dice Reborn?

- D-De acuerdo… -dice al fin, luego de pensarlo por largos segundos.- ¡Pero si lastimas de alguna forma a Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san yo… yo…! –se arma de valor y se lo deja claro porque su amigo es muy importante para él, quizá... más de lo que se ha dado cuenta.- ¡Yo nunca te lo perdonaré!

El de cabellos negros entrecierra sus ojos y esboza una pequeña sonrisa burlona, pensando que aquello no le importa ni le afecta en lo más mínimo, pero si es la única forma de obtener lo que quiere, entonces "acepta".

- Bien. Cómo sea.

- Entonces está decidido. –comenta Reborn, aclarando los últimos detalles de cuándo y cómo podrán tener ambos lo que quieren y necesitan.

**.::.**

Dos días después y luego de entregarle Hibari-san el regalo que Kyoko quería, Tsuna le explica a Gokudera-kun el motivo por el que tiene que "tratar" de llevarse mejor con Hibari, recomendándole que trate de acercarse a él y darle una oportunidad.

La Tormenta termina aceptando porque se lo está pidiendo su capo, pero no deja de murmurar por lo bajo y maldecir su mala suerte al tener que lidiar con él.

Es verlo, y toda su sangre hierve ante la actitud arrogante que el prefecto muestra.

Pero hay algo más…

Algo, que él no lo sabe, no de momento, y de lo cual Hibari se "enorgullece".

Ese herbívoro, Gokudera Hayato… "legalmente" es suyo. Sawada Tsunayoshi, el preciado Décimo del herbívoro rebelde "se lo ha dado". Ha renunciado a él, y ahora le pertenece.

Porque él lo quería, se lo dijo al herbívoro y al bebé aquel día: _"Sí, quiero a ese herbívoro… quiero a Gokudera Hayato" _y ellos, terminaron aceptando de una u otra forma su trato_._

Ahora… simplemente convencer al herbívoro para que sea suyo; sólo y exclusivamente de él, y por su propia voluntad. Algo, que ya no está tan lejos de lograr. No después de quince días en los que lo ha estado seduciendo, atrayendo y provocando a la Tormenta hasta hacerlo caer.

Porque así es Hibari Kyoya…

... él, siempre consigue lo que quiere como buen carnívoro que es, y esta no es una excepción.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Una viñeta más! :D<p>

Aunque me salió un poco extraña, quizá retorcida, si es que alguien se dio cuenta xD

¿Qué puedo decir?

Hibari quería a Gokudera y está era una buena oportunidad para tenerlo. Aunque tengo la impresión que Tsuna sigue sin ser consciente de lo que eso significa pero bueno… mejor para Hibari ;)

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, alertas y demás, como siempre agradeciendo infinitamente a **_Male-san, Saya-chan, D. Lawliet, Ruby Kagamine, Mizh-n-K Erza _**_&_**_ Mimichibi-Diethel_** por sus lindos comentarios.

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer. Esperemos que la musa continúe a mi lado para actualizar más fic's ;)


	8. Mimos

**Título:** Mimos.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Hibird también.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859. TYL! (en el Futuro).

**Resumen: **Aquel era un buen momento para los dos.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, pero sí de _Amano Akira._

**15/07/12.**

Ambos llevaban ahí poco más de una media hora.

Gokudera leía uno de los informes que el Décimo le había dado y Hibari, él descanzaba recargado en su pecho y entre sus piernas revisando también aquel documento ahí en la base de Kyoya en una de las habitaciones sobre el tatami y a un costado del estanque. Hibird no obstante, volaba alrededor o de vez en cuando cantaba feliz haciendo más ameno el ambiente entre los dos.

Momentos como esos, en lo que ambos tenían un momento de tranquilidad y sus tiempos coincidian eran pocos. Quizá por eso, el de cabellos negros de pronto se rió.

- ¿Hibari? –su gesto atrajo por completo su atención, mirándolo a él y haciendo a un lado los papeles con todo y carpeta.

- ¿Qué pasa, herbívoro?

La voz del alguna vez prefecto de Namimori aún tenía un deje de su repentina risa.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te estás riendo?

- Hn. ¿Lo estoy haciendo? –su sonrisita se prolongó un poco más al ver que su herbívoro lo había notado.

- Sí. Y no sé por qué. –Gokudera le correspondió el gesto, sonriendo un poco.- ¿Qué te ha parecido tan gracioso? –quizó saber, intrigado por el motivo de que Hibari se hubiera reído de repente.

- Nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿Pensando? –repitió, confundido de que algo así pudiera causarle risa.

- Sí. Estaba pensando en ti, en mí… en nuestra vida juntos.

- ¿Y eso te causó, risa?

- Hn. –asintió, alzando un poco más su vista para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a su herbívoro.- ¿Te hubieras imaginando alguna vez que nos verían así?

La Mano Derecha de Tsuna lo pensó unos segundos dándole una respuesta.

- Ciertamente no.

- Y sin embargo aquí estamos. Aquí estoy junto a mi sexy herbívoro. –sonrió un poco más, jalandolo de la corbata roja que llevaba para hacer que se agachara y poder besarlo.

- Hibari…

Gokudera sonrío entre el beso, correspondiendole también al no poder resistirse. Hibari besaba tan bien.

Una vez que éste terminó, el de ojos azules le dijo con una sonrisita.

- Eres mío, herbívoro.

- Lo sé. –causando que la Tormenta sonriera, muy de acuerdo con eso.

Era suyo desde hace tantos años atrás.

- Mío y sólo mío. –volvió a repetir divertido Kyoya, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su Hayato era tan guapo, tan hermoso, tan sexy… como ya le había dicho, y tenía unos ojos que no más no podía apartar su popia mirada de ellos. Lo tenían completamente hipnotizado y loco por él.

- Te quiero. Ven aquí. –le dijo, esperando que se agachara un poco más para poder besarlo de nuevo.

Gokudera así lo hizo, sonriéndole después.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Hibari? Estás muy... meloso.

- ¿No te gusta mimarme, Hayato?

La Tormenta entrecerró divertido sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

- Por supuesto que sí. –dijo, besando después su frente y luego sus labios para reafirmarlo.- Sí me gusta "mimarte".

Esa tarde, ni Hibari ni Gokudera dijeron más. Se la pasarón ahí acostados, mimandose mutuamente y pasando un buen rato los dos como hace tiempo no hacían con calma y aquello les gustaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Actualización para esta colección que ya sé que tengo abandonada, lo siento, pero espero cambiar eso.<p>

Al menos tengo ya escritos una o dos viñetas más que subiré en estos días, así que atentas ;)

No sé qué me pasó en los últimos días pero me he sentido muy romántica, soñadora, idealista y feliz, ya lo verán al leer lo que he escrito estos últimos días, y bueno... aquí tenemos una prueba.

Una bonita, tierna y romántica viñeta sobre Hibari y Gokudera diez años en el Futuro. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Yo espero que sí :D

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios. Gracias a _**Ruby Kagamine, Male-san, detus-chlandes, Aki-hey, Erza **_&_** Mimichibi-Diethel.**_

Nos vemos ;)


	9. En las aguas termales

**Título: **En las aguas termales.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya.

**Género:** Humor. Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859. Un poco de Lime.

**Resumen:** Un simple baño y momento de relajación se transformó en algo más para ellos dos.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Le pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**15/07/12.**

Gokudera sabe que Hibari odia las multitudes. Que no le gusta estar en el mismo lugar con cualquier herbívoro y aunque a él no le guste aceptarlo el prefecto así lo tiene catalogado, como un herbívoro rebelde, motivo por el cual, se queda petrificado en su sitio y su ceño se frunce al verlo ahí en las aguas termales disfrutando de lo que parece ser su baño nocturno.

Le ha ganado el lugar no hay duda.

"_¡Rayos!"._

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces y anticipándose a su _"si no te vas ahora te morderé hasta la muerte"_ es que se de la vuelta inmediatamente para marcharse.

Total, regresará al rato cuando Hibari se haya ido. No obstante, el prefecto le dice unas palabras.

- ¿A dónde vas Gokudera Hayato? No te he dicho que te vayas, ¿o sí?

- ¿Hah?

Escuchar sus palabras ciertamente lo sorprende por lo que se gira a verlo al instante notando cómo éste entrecierra sus ojos.

- Sólo no hagas mucho escandalo, herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte. –es la única advertencia que le da, ignorándolo después.

Bueno, si ya está ahí y si Hibari no lo va a echar del lugar, procederá entonces a lavarse y enjabonarse para después entrar al agua. Su cuerpo realmente lo necesita.

En silencio y sin emitir palabra alguna se despoja de su ropa, se pone una toalla amarrada a la cintura y comienza a echarse agua en la cabeza y luego en el cuerpo en la zona del Onsen destinada a ello.

Hibari de vez en cuando mira al italiano, dándose cuenta que por alguna razón no puede dejar de ver su espalda desnuda o su figura sentada en el pequeño banquito. La forma en la que talla su cuerpo y la espuma del jabón cubre ciertas partes comienza a resultarle "interesante".

Gokudera Hayato en sí, comienza a serlo. Y eso es nuevo para él.

Luego de lavarse perfectamente y estar limpio por completo, Gokudera se pone de pie y se dirige después de pensarlo un poco a las aguas termales aunque claro, camina hacia el otro lado para meterse en el lado opuesto donde está Hibari.

Después de todo ellos no son amigos (nunca lo serán) y quizá por hoy y como única ocasión están siendo tolerantes con el otro así que no va a abusar de eso.

Ah, el agua caliente le sienta de maravilla a su cuerpo en cuanto se sumerge en ella. Aquello es tan relajante. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

El lugar sigue tranquilo pese a estar los dos metidos en el mismo estanque.

No obstante y desde su posición, Hibari puede ver perfectamente de frente al herbívoro rebelde por lo que detalla en sus gestos y su expresión tranquila sin ningún problema o inconveniente al haber cerrado éste sus ojos y no darse cuenta de que lo mira.

El detalle no le dura mucho cuando el herbívoro se gira para darle la espalda y apoyarse en las piedras y la orilla mostrándole ahora su pálida piel. Todo en él luce atrayente.

De repente, a Hibari el calor del agua comienza a afectártele resaltando en cierta parte de su anatomía que por fortuna está cubierta por la toalla amarrada a su cintura y el agua que lo cubre hasta el pecho. Aun así, la tentación de acercarse al herbívoro y hacer "algo", tocarlo, quizá besar su piel o jugar con sus labios se instaura en su mente.

Al final la tentación es mucha y se pone de pie, pero no para marcharse y salir del lugar sino para ir hacia la Tormenta.

Al escucharlo tras su espalda y sentir su presencia a unos pasos de él, Gokudera voltea a verlo con su típico ceño fruncido y le pregunta.

- ¡Qué quieres!

- Nada. –es la respuesta que le da, mirando esos ojos verdes que lo miran intensamente y por un instante lo quieren matar.

Hayato vuelve a girarse para poder ver de frente al prefecto que sigue ahí, aunque para hacerlo tiene que alzar su vista. No se levantará ni moverá más de su lugar.

- ¡Y entonces que estás haciendo…!

El italiano no puede terminar su pregunta cuando Hibari se deja caer ante sí, acercándose a él y sujetando su barbilla a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Gokudera puede verse reflejado en sus enigmáticos ojos azules que lo paralizan y lo confunden.

- ¿Hiba…?

- No digas nada, herbívoro. –le calla al poner un dedo sobre sus labios, mirando éstos y luego sus ojos.

El herbívoro rebelde es muy bien parecido. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Sin poder evitarlo más, se acerca a él para besarlo.

"_¡Pero qué…!"._

Aquel contacto sólo dura unos segundos y el gesto sólo es de parte Hibari. Gokudera no le corresponde en ningún momento, aunque eso se debe principalmente a la sorpresa y confusión que siente en ese instante.

- ¡Qué diablos crees que…!

Astuto como Hibari es, aprovecha ese momento para volver a besarlo y está vez, colar su lengua dentro de su boca. Quiere más que un simple beso.

Claro que aquello le roba el aliento a la Tormenta en cuestión de segundos por lo que lucha contra él.

- ¡Ah…! –consigue apartarse un poco al alejarlo con sus manos y tratar de mirarlo. Es consiente que un intenso y estúpido sonrojo se instaura por toda su cara y aquello es sumamente vergonzoso.- ¡H-Hibari…!

El aludido no se mueve ni se aparta de él.

- Déjame tocarte, herbívoro.

- ¡No! –niega de inmediato sin llegar a considerarlo siquiera. No, hasta el par de segundos siguientes al creer que ha escuchado mal.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido lo que Hibari le ha dicho? ¿Qué lo deje hacer, qué? ¿Tocarlo?

Curiosamente, lo único que atina a preguntarle es un:

- ¿P-Por qué?

Hibari lo piensa unos segundos y Gokudera nunca se esperó su respuesta.

- ... Porque eres sexy, y quiero hacerlo. Me muero por hacerlo, herbívoro.

Sin esperar su permiso o querer escuchar más sus protestas, Hibari desata la pequeña toalla de su cintura y lleva su mano a su entrepierna buscando su miembro.

Quiere tocarlo un poco más. Provocarlo y escuchar su voz en esas circunstancias.

- ¡Ah!

Un pequeño gemido se le escapa al bombardero de sus labios al sentir en un primer instante ese roce y luego, la mano del prefecto a su alrededor para luego instaurarse en la base de su miembro y comenzar a subir y bajar lentamente.

- ¡I-Idiota, suéltame! ¡No me toques… a-ahí!

Al ver su reacción, la forma en la que Gokudera Hayato se resiste a gemir pero al mismo tiempo se excita y tiembla, lo provoca un poco más. Lo hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona y sus caricias ni su ritmo cesan, todo lo contrario.

- Hn. ¿Te gusta?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que… no! –niega, agregando después al ver que Hibari no deja de tocar y masturbar su miembro.- ¡Es raro! ¡S-Suéltame, bastardo!

- No quiero.

Sonríe un poco más, aumentando el ritmo para ver su reacción.

Gokudera no puede más que recargar su frente contra su pecho, respirar agitadamente y aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda y camisa al no aguantarlo mucho más. El idiota y cada uno de sus toques y caricias lo están volviendo loco, lo están llevando a su límite y sabe que está a punto de llegar; de liberarse y se lo hace saber.

- ¡H-Hiba…ri! –dice con dificultad, apartándose un poco y alzando su vista para verlo.

Esa visión... ese rostro sonrojado, jadeante, sexy, lo excitan un poco más.

- Herbívoro, córrete para mí.

- ¡N-No!

- Hazlo. –Kyoya aumenta el ritmo para acariciar después repetidamente su punta y eso es todo lo que Gokudera necesita para hacerlo.

- ¡Ah...!

Sin poder controlarlo más se corre, aferrándose con fuerza a Hibari.

El prefecto siente y escucha cómo es que el herbívoro va recuperando poco a poco su respiración un par de segundos después, sin poder quitar de sus labios la pequeña sonrisa que tiene. Ha visto una expresión y reacción muy interesante en el herbívoro rebelde y lo mejor de todo es que él la ha provocado.

Quizá por eso es que lo llama.

- Herbívoro…

Pero Gokudera no quiere ver a Hibari pues sabe que está más rojo que un tomate y se muere de vergüenza. Lo peor de todo es que ni él mismo sabe qué ha pasado o cómo ha permitido eso.

- ¡L-Lo siento! –dice entre dientes, alejándose y ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos.

¿Y ahora cómo va salir de eso?

- Gokudera Hayato, mírame.

La Tormenta no puede hacerlo así se lo ordenara su Décimo. Tiene que irse, salir de ahí y huir si es necesario.

No entiende nada y su vergüenza no hace más que aumentar.

Así que sin decirle nada a Hibari toma su toalla, se pone bruscamente de pie y se la amarra a la cintura para salir del estanque. Al ver su intención el de cabellos negros reacciona.

- Herbívoro. –le repite de la muñeca, impidiendo que se vaya.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Suéltame!

- No. –se niega, reteniéndolo con más fuerza.- No permitiré que te vayas.

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes, Hibari!

Hayato lucha por zafarse sin conseguirlo siquiera, aumentando con ello su enojo.

¿Qué diablos pretende el bastardo? ¿Hacerlo sentir más avergonzado, humillado? ¡Oh, porque lo está consiguiendo!

- ¡Maldición, Hibari! ¡Suéltame ya!

- Eso es. –dice de pronto, entendiéndolo mejor.- Quiero que sigas diciendo mi nombre, herbívoro. El mío y el de nadie más.

- ¿Qué?

Se lo explica, o al menos como él lo entiende.

- Por alguna razón quiero seguir tocándote, besándote y hacerte mío. Quiero que sean mi herbívoro, ¿lo entiendes?

No, Gokudera no lo entiende ni las palabras que está diciendo ni nada más. Su cara no deja de ponerse más roja con cada palabra que escucha de su parte.

"_¡Pero qué diablos está diciendo…!"._

Cualquier pensamiento y queja desaparece de su mente cuando Hibari lo jala hacia él y vuelve a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Y no se resiste, ni lucha, ni hace nada para detenerlo. Simplemente mira sus ojos azules.

- Así que ahora que lo sabes herbívoro, más te vale que lo aceptes por las buenas porque no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa surca sus labios, haciendo enojar a la Tormenta y que se olvide de momento de todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¡Tú! ¿Quién diablos…? ¡Crees que esto es un…? -en vista de que no puede terminar ninguna de sus oraciones concluye con un frustrado.- ¡Ah, Hibari!

- ¿Eso es un "sí", herbívoro o tendré que _"morderte hasta la muerte"_ para hacerte cambiar de parecer y ya viste que puedo hacerlo? Te ha gustado, incluso.

La forma en que lo dice y el tono que utiliza hace que vuelva a sonrojarse.

- ¡B-Bastardo! ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

- Oh, ¿es ése Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- ¡Qué! ¿El Décimo?

Espantado, Gokudera voltea a ver hacia donde el Guardián más fuerte mira no viendo nadie ahí.

- ¡Pero qué rayos…! ¡Ah!

Hibari aprovecha su distracción para jalarlo y caer ambos en el agua con la Tormenta encima de él.

- No te dejaré ir, herbívoro. –sonríe, quitándole de nueva cuenta la toalla.

- ¡Tú, pervertido! –su rojo vuelve a instaurarse.- ¡Qué mierda crees que…!

Sin querer escuchar sus protestas lo besa, sintiendo después como el herbívoro deja de luchar y quejarse.

Gokudera sigue sin entender qué diablos pasa ahí, aunque ahora ya no le importa tanto. El maldito de Hibari hace que se olvide de eso, y se concentre en sus besos y las caricias que comienza a darle. Sentir después el cuerpo desnudo del prefecto bajo el suyo simplemente le hace perder la razón, ¡y maldición, excitarse de nuevo!

- Tócame, herbívoro.

Con esas palabras susurradas en su oído sensualmente, consiguen que todo su cuerpo se ponga rojo, rígido y todo le dé vueltas. Se va a desmayar de la vergüenza. Y lo peor de todo es que Hibari ni así va a parar.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Tal como les comenté en la viñeta anterior, aquí está otra viñeta más de estos dos :D<p>

¿Esto? El resultado de verme como por veinteava vez el Ova de Katekyo, sí, ese del viaje y vacaciones al estilo Vongola, y es que ver a Gokudera y Hibari en las aguas termales me hace sonrojarme y babear *¬* Así que mi mente empezó a pensar en eso, volver la situación 1859 y esto fue lo que apareció ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo y bueno... agradeciendo como siempre a las personitas que leen y comentan. Muchas gracias a **_Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, pinkus-pyon, Princesa 1859, Eester breaking, Cranpy-chan _**&**_ Male-san_** por sus lindos comentarios.

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
